


The Neutral Zone

by melremade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Some angst, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melremade/pseuds/melremade
Summary: In the middle of a war, with death lurking right around the corner and the Resistance demanding everything from you, all of your hopes and dreams could only exist in the stolen moments that the two of you shared between the fighting.





	The Neutral Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the last person who saw this coming. But for some reason, I'm in a _Star Wars_ phase, which means I'm in an Oscar Isaac phase, which means it's your gain.

You were hot, _so_ hot. It felt like a fire was burning in the pit of your stomach and it was threatening to consume you. There was a tension in every muscle fiber that was threatening to snap. Your breaths were shaky as you tried and failed to keep them deep and even. A sharp gasp of pleasure slipped past your lips and you slapped a hand over your mouth in a desperate attempt to smother any further sounds.

It annoyed Poe when he couldn’t hear your moans, but you would rather deal with his annoyance than the humiliation of having your neighbor bang on your shared wall and shout at the two of you to keep it down as he had done in the past. You were too wrapped up in pure bliss and the exquisite way Poe’s mouth was working between your legs to realize that you’d been at this for hours and that your neighbors had long since left. 

A loud whimper escaped you when Poe swirled his tongue around your clit in the exact way that he knew you loved. Unable to handle the pleasure that was building in your veins and threatening to boil over, you buried your free hand into his thick curls, making to push him away only to find yourself tugging him closer as your hips jerked against his lips and making him chuckle at your desperation. 

The hand that currently didn’t have two fingers buried to the knuckles inside your pussy slipped from where it was rubbing the outside of your thigh to your hip as he helped to set a smoother rhythm so that you were moving in time with his fingers as they thrust in and out of you. 

Your grip on his hair grew tighter and he groaned at the sensation. The vibrations the sound made against your clit had you whimpering again and your need to touch him suddenly outweighed your need for privacy as you moved the hand covering your mouth to cover his hand on your hip. You instinctively intertwined your fingers with his before squeezing them tightly. 

If you had the sense to look down at his face between your thighs then not only would you have met his gaze as he stared back up at you but you would also have seen the mischievous gleam that had appeared in his eyes now that there was nothing to cover your mouth. 

Wanting nothing more than to hear those beautiful sounds that he loved so much, the next time his tongue lapped at your clit, he followed it by wrapping his lips around the swollen bud and gave a gentle suck. He grinned at your instant reaction, the way you moaned going straight to his cock. He repeated the action again—a lick followed by a suck. 

“Poe!” you cried, your walls clenching around his fingers as your tugs on his hair grew harsher. Another lick and another suck. “D-don’t stop. Ju-just like that.”

The next time he released your clit with a soft pop, he paused to smirk up at you. He purposely chose that moment to curl his fingers and rub them against your g-spot to keep you focused on your pleasure and not on the loss of his lips. 

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he replied and he couldn’t keep his pure adoration for you from seeping into his playful response.

And then his lips were back on you, his tongue moving faster and his sucks growing harsher. This time, he made sure that he was stroking your g-spot with every thrust of his fingers. 

“ _Poe_!” 

His name was all you knew as the tension finally snapped and you saw white behind closed eyelids. Your back arched up off the bed as pleasure flooded through every cell in your body. Your walls clamped tightly around Poe’s fingers before beginning to spasm. 

Poe continued to work diligently between your legs and your orgasm had come upon you so hard and was going on for so long that it hurt in the most wonderful of ways. You needed him to stop. But you didn’t _want_ him to stop. The pleasure was simultaneously too much and not enough. 

Your moans by this point were absolutely obscene—any worry of upsetting your neighbors long gone—and they only spurred Poe on. Just when you thought the pleasure was about to subside, Poe stroked your g-spot again and it started all over. 

Your body curled up, Poe’s face trapped between your thighs. The force of your second orgasm was so strong that it had propelled you upwards until you were practically sitting up, your head bowed so far forward that it was almost buried in Poe’s sweat-soaked curls. 

And then, mercifully, just as quickly as it had crashed over you, your second orgasm began to fade. You collapsed back onto the bed, your limbs turning to jelly. You could feel the way your lower-half was twitching and as your senses slowly returned to you, you realized that Poe’s fingers and lips were no longer focused on your pussy. 

You looked down to see his chin was resting on your stomach as he gazed up at you, his trademark smug grin on his face and a mixture of lust and utter devotion in his eyes. In the low light of the lamp on the bedside table, you could see the way his chin was shining with your wetness and you were sure that in his mind, it was a badge of honor—proof of a job well done. 

When the war was over and done with, the Resistance might give him a medal for his acts of bravery as their best pilot. You, on the other hand, would prefer to give him a medal for how well he ate pussy. 

If you weren’t so exhausted then you would have laughed at the image your mind conjured at the idea of General Organa placing a medal around his neck and announcing to all corners of the galaxy that Poe Dameron, hero of the Resistance, was being honored not for his skills in battle but for his mastery over your body. 

Your amusement must have shown through on your features in spite of your sudden fatigue because you were shaken from the daydream by the sound of his voice.

“What’s so funny?”

He turned his head to kiss your stomach before looking back up at you curiously. You brought up a shaky hand to card your fingers through his hair fondly.

“Just thinking you deserve a medal for that,” you panted, still trying to catch your breath, and he chuckled. 

“If you think I deserve a medal for that, just you wait, sweetheart.” That was all the warning you received before Poe’s body was moving up yours, his lips meeting your skin every so often as he went. 

He finally stopped when he reached your lips, his own coming down to meet them in a slow and languid kiss that had a warmth unrelated to your physical activities spreading through your body. You could taste yourself in his kiss and you couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. His lips trailed from yours across your cheek, down your jawline, and settled upon your neck where he began to gently suck at the skin a way that resembled what his lips had been doing to your clit only minutes earlier. He latched onto a particularly sensitive spot that had you gasping and your toes curling.

Suddenly, you were all too aware of how his body was pressing into yours and the feeling of his hard cock resting on your belly. His hips gently rocked into you, causing his cock to rub against your stomach and he gave a low groan at the friction. 

Your limbs felt like they weighed twice as much as you wrapped around your arms around Poe’s neck. One of your hands slid up to bury your fingers into the messy curls that you loved so much to pull him closer and encourage the attention he was lavishing on your neck. Giving his hair a tug, you both heard and felt him groan at the sensation. 

His own hand then made its way down your body, taking a detour at your breasts to grab one and give it a slow squeeze that had your breath hitching before it resumed its journey down to grab your thigh so that he could hitch your leg up to wrap around his waist. He then shifted his body to rest more snugly between your legs before positioning himself at your entrance. 

The sensation alone of his cock getting ready to enter your oversensitive and overstimulated pussy had you involuntarily tensing beneath him, a sharp inhale escaping you. Poe paused and pulled away from your neck. His lips made their way back up to meet yours, his tongue slipping inside your mouth to massage yours before he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours. 

His hand was back on your thigh, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on your skin as he looked into your eyes and you found yourself quickly getting lost in those warm, brown irises of his. 

“You trust me?” His voice was rough with his own need for you but you could also hear the softness in his question and knew what he was really asking. 

_You trust me to know your limits? You trust me to know when to stop? You trust me not to hurt you?_

With what little strength you had left, you leaned up to press your lips to his before capturing his bottom lip between your teeth. You gave it a gentle nibble before pulling back until you released it with a soft pop. 

“Stupid question,” you teased breathlessly, the smile on your lips underscoring the truth in your words. “There are no quitters here, Commander.”

His head tossed back with a full-throated laugh and you couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle of your own. When his laughter subsided, he smiled down at you warmly.

“Atta girl.” His tone then softened ever so slightly. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be gentle. Promise.” 

“I know,” you whispered, looking deep into his eyes as you smoothed his hair back and out of his face. And then, he was slowly pushing his cock into you, making you gasp and squeeze your eyes shut at the sensation, your toes curling into the soles of your feet. 

“Hey, hey,” he murmured as he continued to sink himself into you. He brushed his nose against yours affectionately. “C’mon. Don’t look away from me, sweetheart. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Doing as he asked was an arduous task but eventually, your eyelids fluttered open so that your eyes could meet his own warm brown ones. Just as they did, he bottomed out inside of you and you found yourself glad that your eyes were locked with his. 

Being on the front lines of a war meant that the intimate moments between you and Poe were few and far between. And even then, those moments were often rushed in your fervor to be reunited between countless battles, missions, and whatever else the Resistance needed from the two of you. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been able to savor each other like you had been doing for the past few hours. 

And suddenly it was too much. Tears began to blur your vision and you had to shut your eyes before any could fully form and spill down your cheeks. You tried to take a deep breath to calm your emotions but it turned into a shaky gasp.

You felt Poe’s lips against your forehead before he began to softly shush you. He covered your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours as he moved your hands down so that you were cupping his cheek. He then turned his face so that he could press a kiss into your palm.

“Sweetheart, we’re in the neutral zone,” he murmured into your skin. You shook your head weakly, hating his so-called neutral zone and its implications, but he continued anyway. “Right here, right now, there’s nothing else. No war, no First Order, no Resistance. It’s just you and me in this moment.”

You opened your eyes to look at him before quickly giving in to the urge to drop your gaze. You caught sight of the necklace he was wearing and you slowly found your hand slipping from his to gently run your fingers along it until they came to the ring—his mother’s ring—that was hanging from it. 

The metal was warm between your fingers from where it had just been laying against your heated skin. Poe’s hand followed yours, covering it once again and closing it into a fist around the ring. You slowly raised your eyes back up only to find that he was now looking down at your closed fists. He raised them slightly and then pressed his lips to your fingers and the significance of the action didn’t escape you. 

You wanted nothing more than to push away talk of Poe’s neutral zone. But this? You lived for these silent gestures that spoke for themselves.

“I love you. You know that, right?” 

Your voice was soft, almost like you were telling him a precious secret that you didn’t want anyone else to know. You felt his lips smile against your fingers.

“I know. I love you, too.”

You leaned up and kissed his forehead, your lips lingering, before you gently rocked your hips into his. He groaned and his fingers tightened around your fist at the unexpected movement. 

“Show me,” you breathed, moving your hips against to encourage him. You then gave his necklace a light tug—careful not to pull too hard on it—and pulled him closer to you so that you could capture his lips with yours. 

Poe returned the kiss heatedly, a mixture of your words and his own need spurring him on. Hitching your leg back around his waist, he began to move in and out of you with slow, deep thrusts. Each time he plunged back into you, you let out a whimper at how sensitive you were from not only your two recent orgasms but the many more that had come earlier in the evening. 

You let go of the ring, letting it drop to rest against your chest, and wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him as close as possible. His skin was slick with sweat, forcing you to hold onto him even tighter to get a proper grip. 

A particularly well-placed thrust had you whimpering and burying your face into the side of his neck. Encouraged by your reaction, he repeated the motion and when it caused your walls to clench around him in pleasure, he let out a deep moan of his own. 

“Kriff,” he groaned, his voice sounding rough in your ear. “You’re so tight. How are you so tight?”

You wanted to answer him, to give him a cheeky reply that would have him laughing carefreely. But you were too preoccupied with the fire inside of you that was beginning to build again, growing larger with every rock of his hips. You felt like it if you weren’t careful then it would burn you from the inside out. 

There was a moment where you couldn’t help but wonder if it was actually possible to die from coming too many times. But then Poe began to speed up and you decided that if the answer was yes, then you would be happy to have your tombstone read, “Death by Orgasm.”

If your earlier orgasms had crashed upon you hard, then this one was the exact opposite. When you finally reached your peak, you gasped breathlessly as pleasure washed over you in slow waves until you felt like you were floating. Rather than clamping down on Poe’s cock, your walls fluttered around him as the pleasure slowly spread throughout your entire body.

Poe’s grip on your thigh grew tighter and his pace picked up, his own end in sight now that you had achieved yours. Every movement he made prolonged the warm tingling that extended all the way from your fingers to your toes. You were aware of how hard he was beginning to breathe against your neck and knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. 

Using every last ounce of energy within you, you squeeze your knees around his hips and began to meet each one of his thrusts. Your fingernails lightly scratched at his back, leaving behind the faintest pink lines in their wake and he groaned at the sensation. 

Suddenly, he stiffened above you, your name spilling past his lips as he spilled himself inside of you. His hips gave a few final jerks as he came and each one had you softly whimpering. He then collapsed on top of you before shifting slightly so that he wasn’t crushing you beneath him. 

Unconsciously, your fingers began to skim up and down his spine and your soft touch caused him to shiver. You enjoyed the way he was pressed up against you so intimately. His head resting on your chest, allowing you to bury your face in his hair. His labored breathing soon eventually began to match yours until it felt like the two of you were breathing as one. His softened cock was still inside you, keeping you connected. 

‘ _I could stay like this forever_ ,’ you mused as you breathed a contented sigh. Unfortunately, Poe seemed to have other plans. 

Turning his head to give your chest a lazy kiss, he then began to move away from you and you frowned petulantly at the loss of contact. Your displeasure didn’t escape him and he leaned down to press his lips to yours apologetically before continuing to sit up fully and move off of you to sit on the edge of the mattress. 

You shivered from the loss of his body heat and yanked the discarded blanket from the bed and wrapped it around yourself. The blanket provided the warmth you needed and you burrowed further into it as you turned onto your side to face Poe’s back, intently watching his muscles shift underneath his skin as he stretched. When he was done, he moved so that he was half facing you and your breath caught in your throat at the sight. 

Poe Dameron was a gorgeous man. You would have to be blind to argue otherwise. But right now, he was absolutely beautiful. His curls were a mess from how many times you had run your hands through them. The sheen of sweat on his face caused his skin to shine in the lamplight. There was a five o’clock shadow covering his jaw from where he had yet to shave. His mother’s ring dangled against his firm chest, glinting every so often when it would catch the light just right.

But the thing that pushed his appearance from his usual attractiveness into outright beauty was the smile the lit up his face. He was smiling like there was nowhere he’d rather be than sharing your bed after a marathon session of lovemaking. There was no sign of the stress or exhaustion that was usually present on his features. 

This was the Poe that you didn’t get to see nearly as often as you would have liked. _This_ was the Poe that you had fallen in love with. 

“Kriff, you’re beautiful,” he murmured, bringing his hand up to gently push your hair behind your ear and you found yourself wondering if he had just been thinking the same things about you. 

“Right back at you, handsome.” You smiled back up at him, your tone teasing but not enough to undermine the truth of your words. He chuckled softly and you gave in to the urge to reach up and trace his laugh lines. You paused and looked at your fingers curiously. 

“What?”

“I think that last orgasm fried my nerves,” you mused as you rubbed your fingertips together. “I can’t feel my fingers.”

He tossed his head back with a loud laugh that had you smiling up at him adoringly. When his laughter began to subside, a proud smirk appeared on his face. Taking your left hand in his, he brought your fingers to his lips before softly kissing your thumb. He looked up from your fingers to meet your gaze as he slowly slipped the tip of your thumb into his mouth, sucking on it gently before releasing it. 

“You feel that?” His voice was rough and you were vaguely aware of the way your breathing slightly sped up. 

Before you could answer, he had moved onto your forefinger where he repeated the action, only this time he wrapped his lips around your finger until it was just past the first knuckle. His eyes never wavered from yours and when you saw the heat building in them, you couldn’t help but audibly swallow, making him grin around your finger. 

He moved on to your middle finger, where he gave the tip a small lick before his tongue swirled around it in a motion reminiscent of the way his tongue had only recently been circling your clit. 

“What about that?” 

Your mouth felt dry and you wondered what you had done right in a previous life to be on the receiving end of Poe’s affections. 

He paused briefly when he shifted his attention to your ring finger. He looked down at it thoughtfully and slowly swiped his thumb over the bare skin at the base of your finger. After a moment, he bent his head down slightly so that he could press a soft kiss to the same spot before he looked up at you. Your eyes darted down to his mother’s ring and with the way he was watching you so carefully, you knew that the action didn’t escape him. 

“If you didn’t feel that then I think we might need to get you to a medic,” he murmured, the meaningful look in his eyes belying the playfulness of his words. You licked your lips as you struggled to string together a coherent thought. 

“And what would you tell them? That you fucked me too thoroughly?” He chuckled and looked down at your ring finger again before he gave it one more affectionate kiss. 

“Sweetheart, I think the whole base already knows that,” he grinned and your cheeks turned pink at the reminder of how loud the two of you had been over the past few hours. 

You opened your mouth to argue with him only to be cut off when he nipped at the tip of your pinky, his teeth lightly grazing your skin. Any sharp retort immediately died away and from the smug look he was giving you, he seemed to relish leaving you speechless. 

Without giving you any time to recover and with no more fingers left to tease, he took you by surprise when he leaned down and captured your lips in a heated kiss. His tongue slipped into your mouth to brush up against yours. Before you could begin to return the kiss, he was pulling away from you, leaving you breathless and wanting more in spite of your exhaustion.

Poe’s eyes drank in your slightly dazed expression, seeming to savor it. He then leaned back down and gave your lips a quick peck before pulling away for good to stand up off the bed. He stretched his arms above his head again with a groan. You looked him over appreciatively as he moved towards the refresher, unashamed of his own nudity. 

“Are you punishing me?” you asked, your voice heavy with suspicion. Why else would he put you through so much pleasure, then get you all riled up yet again, only to leave you hanging if he wasn’t trying to settle some imaginary score?

He paused in the doorway and looked back at you, grinning widely at your question.

“No, but if you’ve got the energy for it then I can.” He punctuated his offer with a wink and you wanted nothing more than to punch his perfect face. 

Your annoyance was clearly evident because he laughed loudly before disappearing into the adjoining refresher. You could hear the tap running and after a few minutes, he reappeared as he made his way towards you, a glass of water in his hand. Once he was by your side, he dropped down to sit back on the edge of the mattress.

“Here.” He handed you the glass of water, which you took gratefully. “You need to hydrate for the next round.”

Next round? You raised an eyebrow at that. You had assumed the adrenaline high from destroying Starkiller Base would have worn off by now. Clearly, you were wrong. 

You scoffed as you sat up to drink, the blanket falling to your waist and leaving your torso exposed. It was only once the water passed your lips that you realized how thirsty you actually were. The glass was more than half empty when you finally handed it back to Poe, panting slightly as you caught your breath. He quickly drained the remaining water and then set the empty glass on the bedside table. 

He then scooted close enough to you so that he could wrap his arm around your waist and pull you to him. Your bare breasts were pressed against his chest as he brought up his free hand to rest at the side of your neck, his thumb skimming along your jaw before he leaned in and gave you a lingering kiss. 

This kiss lacked the heated nature of his earlier ones, his lips moving languidly against yours and you happily sighed into him. Your hand came to rest on his shoulder before it dropped slightly so that your palm was pressed his chest, right above his heart. You found yourself feeling comforted, its steady beat serving as a physical reminder that he was here, _safe_ , with you. 

His lips slowly moved away from yours, trailing along your face until came to a stop a sweet kiss to your cheek that left you smiling softly. He leaned back slightly so that he could fully take in your features and a smile that mirrored yours appeared on his lips. 

“What would you do if the war stopped tomorrow?”

The question surprised you, not just because of its suddenness but because of how sincere he sounded, like he was dying to know the answer. You looked at him curiously, trying to understand where the question came from. Finally, your expression eased and you decided to indulge his hypothetical.

“I’d go back to Iaelea, to Seitune,” you said, referring to your home planet and its capital city and it was Poe’s turn to be taken by surprise. It wasn’t often that you spoke of the small planet in the Outer Rim that had been colonized for its natural resources by first the Empire and then the First Order. “There was a bakery on the outskirts of the pleasure district in Seitune. When I was young, the baker used to slip me pastries that were so good I still think about them. When the war ends, that’s my first stop.”

There was a longing in your voice that had Poe furrowing his brow as he internally debated whether it was alright to be jealous over a pastry. He finally decided that as long as it wasn’t another man, he could live with you lusting after a pastry. 

“So you’d settle back on Iaelea?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Nope, I’d just go back to that bakery and clear them out,” you grinned and he chuckled softly.

“But what about after that?” he pressed.

“I would then die of joy from finally getting my hands back on those pastries.” You sighed in contentment at the thought, Poe’s smile growing wider at your dramatics. 

“C’mon, I’m being serious,” he said. “The First Order lays down their weapons. Snoke drops dead, the weight of his head finally too much for his body to handle, and Hux comes to you on his knees, looking as pasty as ever, and hands you the keys to the First Order’s fleet. What do you do next?”

You didn’t like where this was going. He clearly wanted a certain type of answer from you—an answer that you didn’t want to give. 

“Yeah and _I’m_ being serious. These pastries are the best in the galaxy. And I would know. I’ve made it my mission to try them all.” Your playfulness was now somewhat forced. Hoping to put an end to the conversation, you kissed him and laid back on the bed. To make it even clearer that you were done, you turned your back to him and pulled the blanket back over your shoulder.

Unable—or more likely _unwilling_ —to take the hint, you felt the mattress shift as he climbed into bed and under the blanket behind you. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you back into his chest. He kissed your bare shoulder before resting his cheek upon it. 

“We’re still in the neutral zone,” he reminded you and you bit back your scoff. “Give me your what if.”

“Poe.” His name came out sharp, any trace of playfulness had vanished from your voice. “You know how I feel about the neutral zone.”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed, sounding slightly defeated and hearing it stirred something inside of you. “Just...humor me?”

You turned around in his arms to face him with an annoyed huff. Your eyes met his and you could see his desperation in them, something clearly on his mind. Maybe it was the destruction of the Hosnian system. Maybe it was the death of rebel hero Han Solo. Maybe it was his own recent brush with mortality when he had been captured and tortured at the hands of the First Order and Kylo Ren. 

Your irritation eased the longer you looked at him. And suddenly, all those things you assumed were on his mind were now on yours. How easily the First Order had destroyed an entire star system and all manner of life living in it in the blink of an eye. How Leia had lost the man so dear to her. How close _you_ had come to losing Poe.

As hard as you tried not to, you couldn’t help but recall the moment when word came in that Tuanul on Jakku had been razed to the ground and that the First Order had left no survivors behind. You were reminded of the way everyone’s eyes had turned to you, of how the world seemed to slow down around you, of how you had ended up breaking down in a supply closet. 

With all of this flashing through your mind, you decided to indulge him. 

“If the war ended tomorrow?” you whispered and Poe gave you an encouraging nod. “I’d like to go to Yavin 4.”

Your answer surprised him. The two of you had talked about his homeworld before but you were always quick to change the subject whenever he tried to steer the conversation towards a potential future for the two of you there once the First Order was finally toppled. 

“Iaelea is nothing but minerals and rock, stripped bare of all its natural beauty. It’ll take generations for its surface and its people to recover to what it was before the Empire got its hands on it.” There was no hiding the bitterness in your voice. 

You remembered the pictures you had seen of an Iaelea from long ago in an old book. Before the Empire had colonized the planet to begin their mining operations, the land had been lush and green. Its mountain ranges had been rocky with snow-capped peaks and the valleys between them had been places of absolute beauty. 

The images were a far cry from the scarred landscape of your childhood. The mountaintops had been removed and the fertile land dug up decades ago. And the people on Iaelea were just as damaged. Whole swaths of people had been forced into labor camps in service of first an Emperor and more recently a Supreme Leader. 

“There’s nothing for me on Iaelea.” You paused and looked at him meaningfully. “But I think there could be something for me on Yavin 4.”

You could see the impact your words had on him. It was rare for you to reveal such an intimate part of yourself, even to him. 

Poe was always so open and impulsive with his emotions, never hesitating to give in to his instincts. It was what made him the best pilot in the Resistance. But you were his exact opposite. You were levelheaded and analytical, your cool exterior never betraying what could sometimes be a sea of roiling emotions underneath. And that was what made you the Resistance’s best Intelligence Officer. 

“I’d marry you on Yavin 4,” he murmured and you could tell that this was something he had spent time thinking about. “Right underneath my parents’ tree.”

You knew the tree he was referring to. He’d often spoken of it and the role it had played in his childhood fondly. The Force-sensitive tree had grown out of the fragment of the one that used to stand at the heart of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and had been a gift to Poe’s parents from Luke Skywalker. You had always wanted nothing more than to see the tree that meant so much to him in person. 

To hear that he wanted to marry you somewhere so significant had your vision blurring with tears that you quickly blinked away. You scooted closer to him and buried your face in his bare chest. 

“What else?” you asked, your voice muffled slightly.

“I can see us with a couple of kids. Maybe another on the way.” He sounded so casual at the prospect of so many children that you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Very ambitious of you,” you teased, pulling away just enough to be able to look up at him and he returned your grin. 

You then returned to press your forehead against his collarbone and you absentmindedly began to play with his mother’s ring—the ring that he wanted you to one day wear. He rolled onto his back, bringing you with him so that sprawled on top of him. You threaded a leg through his and rested your head on his chest, right over heart so that you could hear it beating underneath your ear. 

“Think we could ever make that ‘what if’ a reality?” His voice was rough and you felt his chest rumble beneath you as he asked the question.

It felt like you had been doused with cold water as fantasy gave way to your circumstances. Images of laughing children with dark, curly hair playing around the trunk of a large tree on Yavin 4 were replaced with the death and destruction that constantly surrounded you. 

And it was the painful disconnect between talk of what your lives would be like in a galaxy at peace and the reality of the war in which you found yourselves that had you hating Poe’s neutral zone so much. 

“Intelligence officers don’t tend to be known for their lengthy lifespans,” you breathed out, your reminder sounding distant to your own ears. You could feel Poe tense underneath you and you turned your head to softly kiss his chest in an attempt to soothe him. 

Slowly, his hand began to move up from where it was resting on your lower back. His touch was light as his fingers began to run over the scars on your back, remnants of your own time in the clutches of the First Order. He traced each rough and jagged line of the words that had been carved into your skin: REBEL SCUM. 

Your hold around his torso grew tighter and you tried to banish the memories that threatened to surface of a small dark cell and unbearable pain. You took in a deep breathe, letting Poe’s scent and presence anchor you to the present. 

“We’re in the neutral zone, sweetheart,” he said gently. While earlier mentions of the neutral zone had only irritated you, you now found yourself comforted by the notion that here, for these precious moments with Poe, you could pretend that there was no war, that neither of you had traumas in your pasts that you’d like to forget, and that the next day you would hop in a shuttle and head for Yavin 4. 

Maybe he really did know you too well. 

“We’re in the neutral zone. We’re in the neutral zone. We’re in the neutral zone,” you repeated quietly, as if the words were a mantra that would keep you safe. 

Poe’s fingers were still moving along your back, only he had stopped tracing your scars and was now absentmindedly drawing unseen shapes on your skin. His touch was soothing and you focused your attention back on the sound of his heartbeat. 

“One day,” you murmured, a faint smile on your lips.

“Hmm?”

“We’ll get to Yavin 4 one day,” you said and his fingers halted their movements as he took in your words. His arms wrapped around your shoulders tightly and pulled you even closer so that you were now lying on top of him fully. He kissed the crown of your head before resting his cheek on it.

“One day,” he agreed and you could hear the smile in his voice. 

You turned your head to press a wet kiss to his chest, sucking the skin softly, and you smiled when you heard the way his breath hitched at the surprising gesture. You repeated the action again just a fraction of an inch lower on his skin and his hold on you instinctively tightened.

“I think I’m ready for that next round,” you murmured in between the trail of kisses you were beginning to leave behind as you slowly made your way down his torso. You paused just below his belly button to look up at him and meet his heated gaze. “What do you say, Commander? Are you?”

You could feel him growing hard and he rocked his hips against you as if to say, ‘ _What do you think?_ ’

“Do you even have to ask, sweetheart?” he grinned, pushing your hair back and out of your face to get a better look at you. “I’m good to go for the rest of the night.”

But just as your head disappeared beneath the blanket at his waist and your hand wrapped around the base of his cock, there was a tap on the door. You stopped and Poe groaned loudly in frustration. 

“Go away!” he shouted, making you laugh. There was a muffled set of beeps and you paused—causing him to let out another groan when you released his cock—before sitting up, taking the blanket with you so that it fell down your back to the mattress and left the two of you exposed. 

“It’s BB-8,” you pointed out with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin. There was another knock on the door as the small droid managed to tap against the metal surface. 

“Come back later!” Apparently, knowing it was his own droid wasn’t enough to distract him from the fact that he had almost had your beautiful lips wrapped around his cock. 

More beeps. 

“Sounds pretty important,” you said as you crawled up Poe’s body before laying on top of him. His hands moved to your hips, where he grabbed you firmly and used his hold on you to grind you down against his still-present erection and you found yourself impressed with the man’s stamina all over again. 

“He’ll come back,” he assured you, sliding a hand down to cup your ass and give it a squeeze. 

Before you could argue with him, BB-8 interrupted you with yet more beeps. Only this time, your playful demeanor fell away at BB-8’s message. 

Poe pulled you back down to him when you tried to sit back up, continuing to ignore the droid.

“Leia wants us,” you said, repeating BB-8. 

“C’mon, sweetheart. Just another few minutes,” he pleaded and you looked down at him in disbelief.

“Just another few minutes?” you scoffed before sitting up and beginning to move off of him. “What happened to that famous Poe Dameron stamina? I thought you were ready to go all night?”

He made a pained sound at your mocking tone. 

“Damn, sweetheart. You really know how to hit a man where it hurts,” he whined and you laughed as you reached down off the bed and picked up his discarded shirt off of the floor. You quickly slipped it over your head and turned back to him. You gave him a smirk before grabbing hold of his now-softening cock.

“I make it a point to know every man’s most sensitive spot,” you purred and you gave him a firm squeeze that made him groan and toss his head back. 

You laughed again before releasing him and standing up. You grabbed the blanket and tossed it at him, a wordless command for him to cover himself in order to preserve BB-8’s innocence. When you opened the door, BB-8 quickly rolled in and the door shut behind it. It stopped as it took in the sight of Poe, nude save for the blanket, sprawled out on the bed before turning an analytical eye to you.

There was a brief moment of silence where all you could hear—besides Poe’s grumblings—was the sound of BB-8’s internal processors whirring. When it reached its conclusion about what had just been happening, the usually happy-go-lucky droid let out a series of loud and scandalized beeps before turning its head to face the door. You were sure that if droids could blush then BB-8 would be bright red. 

“Leia wants us?” you asked, deciding not to draw attention to BB-8’s obvious embarrassment. It beeped in the affirmative but when it continued, you looked down in confusion. 

“What do you mean? No one’s tried to contact us.” To prove your point, you picked up your comm from the dresser. 

Your confusion grew when you saw it wasn’t on, knowing that it had been when you had set it down. When you reached the inevitable conclusion about what had happened, you immediately turned to Poe who had by now sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“You turned off my comm,” you said, disapproval clear in your tone and he visibly tensed at the accusation. 

“BB-8 knew where to find us,” he defended and when the droid began to let out a string of beeps, you quickly shot it a look.

“Don’t cover for him,” you scolded and BB-8 paused mid-beep before its head drooped down so it was looking at the floor in guilt. Turning to the dresser, you quickly pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt before tossing them at Poe, aiming carefully making sure you hit him in the face with his clothing. “For that little stunt, you don’t get to take a shower before reporting in.”

His head shot up, disbelief written across his frustratingly handsome features. 

“You’re not gonna let me shower?” he asked. 

“Nope. Now it’s my turn to punish you,” you told him dryly, crossing your arms over your chest. He gave you a rakish smile, that familiar Poe Dameron charm making an appearance.

“Sweetheart, if you wanted to punish me, all you had to do was ask.” 

He winked and images of you riding him, his hands tied to the bed as he _begged_ you for release, flashed through your mind. You could only hope none of it was present on your face.

“Not in front of the droid,” you admonished him and BB-8 finally looked up from the floor to look at you. You turned back to the dresser and pulled out clean clothes for yourself. “You better hurry along. Don’t want to keep the general waiting.”

“I can’t go meet Leia like _this_.” You glanced over your shoulder to see him gesturing to himself and you gave an apathetic shrug, not feeling particularly sympathetic to the argument. After all, Leia—and probably everyone who shared your hallway—surely knowing exactly what the two of you had been up to for the past few hours. 

“Well, you’re going to have to.” Your tone left no room for argument and seeming to understand that he had lost the battle, Poe sighed heavily. You looked down at the droid who had been observing your back and forth silently. “BB-8, make sure he doesn’t dawdle.” 

BB-8 began to beep again and you had to smile as the droid assured you that it wouldn’t let you down. As if to convince you with its earnestness, BB-8 immediately rolled up to Poe and looked up at him expectantly before chirping at the man who was content to take his time. 

“Alright, alright,” he grumbled at the droid and as you watched the two of them interact, you had to smile.

“Hey.” Poe turned his attention to you curiously.

“Yeah?”

“You wanted kids, right?” You then looked meaningfully at BB-8, whose head tilted to the side, clearly confused by your question. BB-8 looked back at you before turning its head to look up at Poe.

Before he could reply with some smart-ass comeback, he was interrupted by BB-8’s curious beeps.

“She’s just kidding,” Poe explained to the small droid and you used the distraction to make your way to the refresher, ready to take a shower of your own. There was a beat of silence and just as you disappeared through the doorway, BB-8 let out a few beeps that when you heard them, caused you to burst into a fit of giggles. “Don’t call me dad!”

There was another dejected beep and whatever Poe said in response to console the droid was lost to your ears as you turned on the water in the shower. Once the temperature had heated up, you quickly hopped in and as you felt how good the hot water felt against your skin, you cursed the need to rush. 

You had just finished rinsing the shampoo from your hair when you saw Poe’s silhouette through the shower curtain. You pulled it back just enough to stick your head out of the stall, careful not to get water on the floor, and found that he was now fully clothed.

“You can’t join me,” were the immediate words out of your mouth. He grinned and shook his head. 

“No, I was just thinking.” Before you could question him further, he was slipping something over your head to hang around your neck. “Why don’t you hold onto this for me for a while?”

Your eyes widened as you brought your fingers up to carefully touch the ring that was now hanging between your breasts, the significance of the gesture not lost on you. Eventually, you lifted your gaze to look up at Poe who was already staring down at you with a soft smile. He then gave you a wink. 

“You can take care of it until we get to Yavin 4.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for some backstory to this that I'd like to work on so expect that at some point. When that point is exactly is anybody's guess. 
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Just want to talk to someone about how much you love Oscar Isaac? My [Tumblr](http://www.melremade.tumblr.com) is open for all of the above.


End file.
